Todos Ellos Necesitaron
by MatsudaTV
Summary: Oishi vuelve a casa esperando su familia, pero consigue algo más. ¿Sus padres no estarán allí, pero quién hace? GOLDEN PAIR!


Este es mi primero cuento en Espanol. El español en esta historia es traducido a través de una cosa en línea y yo me disculpo. Yo sólo quiero ver si puedo comprender las revisiones que consigo. Soy un estudiante español todavía no suficiente competente para traducir mis propios trabajos y esto me hace triste, pero optimistamente en tiempo, yo progreso suficiente al grano que podré a.

Esto es un cuento acerca de Eiji y Oishi. Es muy malo... ¡Apreciaría realmente cualquier comentario que consigo!

* * *

Oishi deja salir un suspiro como él dio un paso del autobús.

El había pasado una semana sobre en la casa de su abuelo desde que fue interrupción de verano y sus padres habían pasado su crucero del aniversario. Cuando él iba hacia la casa, él aguardó ansiosamente ver su padre que examina un archivo médico o a su madre que hace la cena.

El sonrió como él se imaginó que su delicia para verlo y los abrazos que seguirían.

Sí, Oishi había perdido a sus padres profundamente y él dolió para la espalda rutinaria diaria. Ahora que él regresó, él podría ver a sus amigos también.

Cómo él había perdido la naturaleza despreocupada de Eiji, su aire rebotante, y sobre todo, no había nada Oishi deseó más que viera la sonrisa de su doble socio.

Sí, Oishi no podría esperar para ver sus padres y su mejor amigo.

Llame anillo de anillo.

¿"Hola? ¿La mamá"?

"Shuichiro, perdón, pero hay una tormenta terrible aquí. Nuestro vuelo es demorado por dos más días".

¿"Ah mi bondad, es usted y el padre bien"?

"Sí, somos finos. ¿Estará bien usted? Quizá usted debe llamar Eiji sobre".

"Eso es una idea buena. Permanezca seguro y yo le veré en dos días. Adórele".

"Le adora también". El colgó y sentía un poco deprimido.

El había estado esperando verlos. Ah, él probablemente debe conseguir la cena para él y para Eiji.

Oishi paró lejos en una tienda abierta las 24 horas y se compró una cajas de bento de pareja.

Cuando él salió de la tienda, él llamó el teléfono celular de Kikumaru, pero estuvo apagado y cuando él llamó el housel de Eiji, nadie recogió.

Ahora, Oishi se sentía realmente triste. Eiji fue probablemente de hacer algo con su familia, ni pensando en cuán solitario él fue. Oishi tuvo nunca sentía tan cansado y tan impotente.

El sólo quiso llegar a casa.

Su pez sería feliz de verlo. El no los necesitó para hablar con él, ellos serían de valor simplemente para su compañerismo.

Entonces, Oishi recordó que su pez estuvo en la casa de Eiji desde que habría habido nadie en la casa de Oishi para cuidar de ellos. Mirando el acuario vacío probablemente desmenuzaría lo que cordura pequeña Oishi había dejado ese día.

Aún así, una vez él estuvo en casa, él caminó penosamente arriba la escalera a su cuarto para guardar su maleta.

El abrió la puerta a su dormitorio para encontrar sentar de Eiji en el piso delante del acuario, reinhabitated con sus animales favoritos.

"Y entonces, nya, cuándo Shu-chan llega a casa, todos nosotros podemos comer las galletas que trajimos y- "

Eiji dio la vuelta para ver Oishi posición en la puerta. El deja salir un "Hoi" poderoso! y se lanzó en Oishi en un todo glomp que consume. Oishi todavía fue sacudido.

¡"E-eiji! ¿Qué hace usted aquí"? El logró decir.

"Nya, su mamá me llamó cuando fui en casa. Mis padres y los hermanos toman una visita de noche de mi colegio nuevo de hermana. Su mamá dijo que usted volvía a casa y yo podría pasar la noche si quise a. ¡Así, traje la espalda de pez! ¿Ah, no es usted feliz de verme? Yo le perdí, Shuichiro…" Eiji dijo mientras todavía guardar Oishi que sonrió y se abrazó Eiji espalda.

"Yo le perdí más que usted jamás podría saber".

Ellos se abrazaron por unos pocos segundos gloriosos y entonces rompieron aparte.

Ellos comieron la cena y miraron una película y los dos tuvieron mucha diversión.

Justo el Par Dorado.

Pero eso fue todo ellos necesitaron.

¿Sé que eso fue mierda, pero eso es lo que mi mente me permitirá hacer en la clase española: P.. Tan plz de tiempo de revisión? ¡Haha gracias!

* * *

Lo siento, el Espanol en esto cuento es muy malo...


End file.
